A Dance With Death
by mineng101
Summary: What if events prior to Youkai Academy changed Tsukune? First time fic, hope I don't screw it up too badly
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for taking the time to check out my story. This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, so I know that I am bound to screw up somewhere so please bear with me. I do want to apologize here at the beginning since I will not be able to update very often because I am a professional truck driver and work long hours and do not always have reliable internet service. Seeing as this is my first attempt at writing a fan fic, I am going to stay fairly close to canon with minor changes here and there. Thank you again for your time and consideration.

"**Because of your selfless sacrifice and your pure heart, I am willing to give you a choice**" spoke the shadowy figure covered with a dark cloak to a young boy. They were in a no place. It seemed as though they were floating in a sea of nothing with just white light all around them.

"**Hey kid, you going to Youkai Academy**?" Queried the bus driver startling the teenage boy out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I mean yes sir" the boy replied shakily. "this will be my first year there."

'_I wonder how he gets his eyes to glow like that._' thought the teen '_Moreover, what was with that memory just now? I haven't thought back on those words in almost five years now_.' Here he was sitting on an old bus on his way to a boarding high school that nobody he knows has ever heard of. He was quite fortunate to be going to any high school after failing every entrance exam he took. He knew that he was of just above average intelligence, so it was a mystery how he could not pass at least one test. He was average looking and even though he was not overly athletic, he didn't have any fat on his body. But outward appearances can be deceiving, deep down he know that he hid a dark secret, one that only one other person knew about. It was actually his cousin who brought the acceptance letter to him much to his surprise. "Hey Tsukki, guess what. I think I have just solved your school dilemma. I was walking home when this guy in a priest outfit walked up to and told me that he knew of a school that was accepting non-traditional students and handed me a packet with information. I thought it was rather suspicious, but after looking at the brochure, I knew that it was the place for you." His cousin Kyoko beamed.

"**Make sure to watch your back there**" warned to bus driver breaking the teen from his thoughts once again.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the boy nervously.

"**That school can be one scary ass place**" intoned the bus driver

"**Well, boy, here is your stop. Watch your step." "Listen well, you're are going to face challenges you never thought possible. Do your best, many people are expecting great things from you**" the bus driver said with a smirk just as he closed the doors and started to speed off leaving the confused teen thinking '_what the hell was that about_?'

Looking around he spotted some buildings on the far side of a forest. '_Well, might as well see what I have gotten myself into this time_' he though as he started he way down the path to the school.

"HE must have had a hand in the landscaping around here" chuckled the teen as he took in his surroundings noticing the dead looking trees and the headstones lining the pathway. The sky was overcast and what on earth was up with that blood red sea out past the cliffs. Along the way he kept hearing a soft squeaking sound coming from the woods behind him, but every time he would turn to look nothing would be there. All of a sudden he heard a girl's voice yell out "look out!" As he turned around to see who was yelling, he saw her and instantly had a flashback. ~A flash of pink hair was all he saw as a young girl about his age walked past him on the busy street corner and proceeded out into the intersection. "Hey! Watch out!" he yell as he ran after her and was able to push her out of the way of a speeding moving van. The truck missed her, but he wasn't as lucky~. Reality came rushing back to him as the bicycle she was riding smashed straight into him sending both teens tumbling to the ground in a heap.

As he tried to open his eyes, all he could see was a field of white in front of him. 'damn_, did I just die_?' he started to wonder, but noticed a weight above him. As he tried to lift the weight off his face, he heard a muffled "EEP" and suddenly he could see the world around him again. Looking at the blushing face of the girl, he realized that they landed with his face under her skirt. His last thought before passing out from a massive nose bleed was '_there is no way that this could be the girl from five years ago, could it_?"

He awoke a few minutes later to find that she was still there staring at him.

"Yea! Your awake, I was so worried you were hurt. I'm sorry, but with my anemia, I lost control of my bike" she said with a deep bow. When she looked up, he almost felt like he was falling into her stunning emerald green eyes.

'S_o cute, I cannot believe she is talking to me' _he thought in amazement.

"Oh my, you're bleeding, let me get that" she said reaching for a tissue. "That smell, it is too much. I can't help myself, you see, I'm a vampire" she stated just as she sank her fangs into his neck.

'_Vampire!? What the hell? Wait she's biting me'_ he panicked

Opening her eyes, she quickly realized what she was doing and licking the wound closed she backed away very quickly. "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to lose control like that. Please don't hate me" she cried out with tears forming in her eyes.

Feeling his neck and not finding any wounds and seeing to look on her face he said "look its ok, see no marks so let's just pretend that never happened, okay."

"Really? You don't hate me because I am a vampire?"

"How could I hate vampires when you are the first one I have ever met?" the boy said sheepishly

"I'm so glad. Would you like to be my friend? I am new here and don't know anybody and really want to make friends here. I had a horrible time in the human world, nobody liked me and always teased me." She said with a sad face.

"I would love to be your friend. This is my first year here too and don't know anybody either." He stated with a kind smile.

"Thank you very much, by the way, my name is Moka Akashiya."

"My name is Tsukune Aono. Would you like to meet up after classes to look around the campus with me?"

"I would love to" Moka said excitedly

With that they headed off towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2. I wanted to go ahead and get this out before I had to go back on the road. O hand since I didn't state it in the first chapter because it should be self-explanatory, I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of its characters.

Sitting next to the windows towards the back of the classroom, Tsukune just could not get his mind off thoughts of the lovely Moka Akashiya. '_I hope she doesn't decide to not be my friend after she starts making other friends here. I know that she cannot be that girl I saved back then, but she looks so similar_.' His thoughts were interrupted when the classroom door opened and the homeroom teacher walked in. '_Wow, at least we got a cute teacher, but why does it look like she has cat ears and is that a tail?_'

"Good morning class, my name is Shuzuka Nekonome. You can call me Sensei or Ms. Nekonome" the teacher introduced herself. "As you all are already aware, this is a school for monsters, by monsters, for young monsters such as yourselves to learn how to blend into and function in the human world."

'_A school for monsters? How is that possible? Well that would explain why Kyo would say that I might be able to find my place here_' thought a stunned Tsukune.

"Bah! Why should we learn to live with the stupid humans? I say we should eat them after we have our way with the beautiful women" said a delinquent looking boy with blonde hair and piercings all over his face.

"Go ahead and try that, let me know how that works for you when you are hunted down like a rabid dog and shot to pieces" said Tsukune rolling his eyes.

"What did you just say to me pipsqueak!" threatened the delinquent

"He is quite right you know, um, Mr. Kamiya" Ms. Nekonome quickly spoke up "there are over six billion humans and their weapons and technology far exceed our own. We must learn to adapt to their world or else we will all surely parish."

"Sorry I am late" breathed a familiar female voice. "I got lost after the entrance ceremonies"

"That's okay for today, try not to make it a habit though. Please introduce yourself to the class" Ms. Nekonome said in an inviting tone.

'No way, I get to have class with Moka' cheered Tsukune in his head.

"Hello, my name is Moka Akashiya, please take good care of me." Moka said with a bow

"Wow, she is so hot" "I have got to make her my girlfriend" "I think I just died and went to heaven" These were among some of the whispers that made it to Tsukune's ears as he watched her make her way to the empty seat behind him.

"Tsukune! I can't believe we are in the same class, I'm so excited" Moka squealed as she tackled the boy out of his chair. He couldn't help but feel the killing intent flood the room from all the jealous males. '_That's it, I am going to die today' _thought the boy morosely as he looked around and noticed the silent death threats heading his direction.

Since it was the first day, classes let out after homeroom so that the students could settle in and get ready for the coming school year. Tsukune however was currently being dragged all around the campus by an overexcited vampire as she commented on the architecture and décor of the school. After a quick lap of the grounds, they ended up at the vending machines where Tsukune bought her a can of tomato juice and he bought himself an iced coffee. Just as they were about to sit down on a nearby bench, the pair was approached by the last person Tsukune wanted to see there.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing with a runt like this when you can have a real man, namely me. My name is Saizo Kamiya and I am here to show you a good time" said Saizo while grabbing Tsukune by his shirt collar and throwing him into the drink machine.

"No, I only want to associate with nice people like Tsukune" said Moka as she ran to Tsukune's side helping him up. Moka then proceeded to drag Tsukune away at a dead run.

'_There is no way I am letting a fine piece of ass like that get away from me that_ _easily_' thought Saizo with a smirk as he licked his lips.

Moka finally stopped running when they reached the roof. "That was close, are you okay Tsukune?"

"That surprised me, he was a lot stronger than I thought he would be" Tsukune chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You act like you have never encountered a monster before. By the way, what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked innocently. Tsukune just looked away nervously and didn't say anything. "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot that we are not supposed to reveal our true selves to anyone. Forget that I asked." Said Moka waving her hands dismissively in front of herself.

"But Moka, I already know that you are a vampire, even though you don't seem like one right now."

"That was before I knew that it was a rule here not to reveal that. And if you look here" she said while pulling on her shirt a little "this rosary that I have on my chest keeps my vampire powers in check. If this was to ever be removed, my true self would appear and I would tur into a super scary and powerful vampire. Unfortunately I cannot remove it myself.'

"Well, I think that even if you were a little scary, Moka would still be Moka" Tsukune assured with a soft smile.

"Oh Tsukune…..Capachuu!"

Tsukune's surprised scream was heard over half the campus.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself, your blood is just so tasty, it is nothing like those lifeless blood transfusion packs I have always had to live off of. Your blood is so full of life and has just the right mineral balance and even has a strange, but pleasant aftertaste." Moka said in a wistful voice with stars in her eyes.

"I don't mind it much, but please ask before you bite me." Requested a slightly dizzy Tsukune

"Okay, I'll try" smiled Moka "you want to go check out the woods? I heard that they have some nice walking trails around the campus."

"Sure, that sounds great." With that, they walked down the stairs and headed for the edge of the forest surrounding the school. Once they were well out of sight of the dorms, they noticed someone blocking their path.

'Great, not this asshole again' thought Tsukune with a slight scowl.

"Look at what we have here, I was just out for a walk and just happened to stumble onto the hottest girl in the school walking with a little nobody that won't be missed after I kill him" laughed Saizo as he approached the pair, his body starting to morph into something large and ugly. "You see, when I get this way, I cannot hold my disguise any more. Hey runt, after I kill you, I am going to make Moka into my woman."

"Tsukune look out!" Moka screamed as Saizo's fully transformed fist slammed into Tsukune's abdomen, knocking the wind out of his lungs and launching him backwards towards Moka. After crashing into her, they roll down a short hill and Tsukune notices something metallic in his hand.

"My rosary, it came off, but how?" Just then, the sky darkened considerably and a bright pillar of light engulfed Moka.

"What the hell is this? Where is this incredible pressure coming from?" yelled Saizo as his legs began to tremble. As suddenly as the light appeared, it disappeared leaving a much different looking Moka standing in front of the shocked males.

The last thing Tsukune saw as he slipped into unconsciousness was metallic silver hair and blood red eyes.

He was back in that no place, surrounded on all sides by nothing but white space. In front of him stood the shadowy cloaked figure. "**Looks like it is finally time for your powers that I have bestowed upon you to awaken. Remember, your powers are still immature, you will grow stronger as you learn to use my gifts to you. Now Rise and Awaken my chosen heir**"

"This is not Moka Akashiya, where did this youkai pressure come from? Wait, the silver hair, the red eyes, is she the legendary s class monster? A vampire? Wait, I need to get ahold of myself, I am bigger than she is. If I can take out a vampire and make her mine, my reputation will be unmatched" Saizo said out loud to himself trying to shake himself out of his terror.

"So, a lowlife like you thinks he can take me as his woman, huh?" the newly released Inner Moka teased while stretching and looking bored "I think someone needs to teach you your place!"

Saizo and Moka's charge was suddenly halted when a new wave of youkai spiked and washed over the landscape like a warm blanket. Both sets of eyes instantly focused on the only other person present in the woods at that time. What they saw surprised both of them. I still unconscious Tsukune was standing at the edge of the clearing with his body shrouded in a swirling mass of shadows and smoke. The smoke and shadows started to for what looked like medieval armor and a dark cloak all around his body. Just as it looked like the armor was going to solidify, the smoke and shadows vanished and the boy collapsed once again to the ground.

"Just what are you Tsukune?" Moka asked out loud. Turning her attention back to the Ogre, She yell "Know Your Place!" as she performed a round house kick to Saizo's face knocking him out for the count and imbedding his body in the side of the hill they had previously rolled down.


	3. Chapter 3

~Flashback: Five years ago~

Tsukune was waiting at the intersection for the light to change. He was with his cousin Kyoko on their way to the store to pick up groceries for dinner at Kyoko's house. Tsukune had been living with his cousin for a few years now ever since his parents were killed in a car crash coming home from a business dinner with the boss of Tsukune's father. Tsukune missed his parents, but was happy to be living with Kyoko, who was like a sister to him. While waiting, he glanced around and his eyes landed on the cutest girl he had ever seen. She looked like she was deep in thought and her eyes were downcast not focused on anything in particular. So lost in wonder he almost missed the fact that she didn't even hesitate before entering the busy street intersection.

"Hey! Watch out!" He yelled trying to get her attention as he sprinted after her into the street. Looking to his right, he spotted a large truck heading right to where the girl was walking. As he ran, he heard the truck lock up his brakes in attempt to avoid hitting the girl, but Tsukune knew the truck would not be able to stop in time. With a last moment effort to reach the girl, he was able to push her out of the path of the truck. Unfortunately he was not so lucky, the truck hit him dead on and was not able to come to a stop for another hundred feet. The last thing that Tsukune heard before the blackness engulfed him was his cousin Kyoko screaming his name.

When he opened his eyes again, he was confused at what he saw, or rather didn't see. All around him was nothing but a vast sea of white in all directions. Just as he was beginning to panic, a shadowy figure robed in a dark cloak appeared in front of him. Just as he was about to ask who the figure was and where he was at he heard the voice speak to him.

"**Because of your selfless sacrifice and your pure heart, I am willing to give you a choice. Life or death, but consider carefully, for this choice is not given lightly. If you chose Death, many will mourn your passing, but you will be allowed into Paradise. If you chose Life, you will have to give up your humanity because I will have to bestow some of my powers upon you.**"

"Who are you, and where am I?" asked to confused and scared teen.

"**You are in the place between the land of the living and the afterlife. As to who I am, I have been known as many things over the ages, but you can call me Death**" replied the cloaked figure

A chill ran down Tsukune's spine at this revelation. "Why would you offer me a choice like this? I am just a nobody" the young boy said with downturned eyes.

"**I have been around to many eons, and grow tired and weary. If you were to choose life, the on your next passing, I would groom you to be my eventual replacement, my heir if you would**"

"But why me?"

"**Because with your pure heart and soul, you would be able to be fair in the judgment of the souls that you guide to the afterlife. There is more to the world than you realize, too many people are so narrow minded and bigoted that they judge others blindly. You have to power in your heart to look past other's differences to remain open minded with your judgments**."

"Will I have, like, super powers?" Asked the boy in a hopeful tone.

"**The powers you will gain will not awaken until conditions are proper, and even then they will not fully mature until you are ready to command them for absolute power corrupts absolutely. This corruption, if it were to take place, would damn your soul to the fires of hell for eternity**."

This revelation caused the boy to shiver. "How will I know how to control these powers if they are so dangerous?"

"**Your power will build gradually and will work based on your wishes and emotions. As you learn to control these powers, you will be able to access them more readily as needed**" explained the shadowy image of death. "**What is your decision**?"

'_If I die now, Kyoko will be sad. I need to live to be able to see her smile again. I bet she is so worried right now. I would not be able to rest peacefully knowing I had hurt her like that_.' Thought the boy while considering the cost of his decision. "I choose to live" Tsukune said with conviction.

"**Very well, now awaken, chosen one**" said Death as he place a finger to Tsukune's forehead. In a flash of light, Tsukune's eyes shot open and caused the group of on lookers and paramedics to jump.

"Tsukki!" Kyoko screamed out with tears in her eyes as she rushed to the side of the gurney that Tsukune was strapped to. "I was so scared, don't ever do anything like that again. The paramedics had just declared you dead. Thank goodness you are alive, I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

Because of his injuries, the only thing that Tsukune could do was to look at his cousin with apologetic eyes. The paramedics that had just declared him dead were astounded that he was able to come back from the brink and seemed to be responsive. "We have to get him to the hospital now so we don't lose him again. You can wait for him there and will be able to see him in recovery" the lead paramedic told Kyoko as he led her away so that they could load her injured cousin into the ambulance.

It was later in the hospital room that Tsukune was able to relate his experience to Kyoko. "That is impossible, you must have imagined that while you were unconscious" she said skeptically.

"I'm telling you that is really what happened" Tsukune defended

"Well, prove it." Kyoko challenged

"I'm here, aren't I?" Tsukune said with finality.

~End Flashback~

Tsukune's eyes opened slowly as he started to come around from his beating from Saizo. As he took in his surroundings, he realized he was in the infirmary and sitting in a chair near the side of his bed was a sleeping girl with pink hair. "Good, I see that you are awake now" said a nurse as she peeked in his room to check up on him. This woke up the sleeping vampire who jumped onto his bed and wrapped her arms around him with tears in her eyes "thank goodness you are awake, I was so worried about you."

"It's okay Moka, I'm sorry I worried you, there is no need to cry." Tsukune said as he tried to call the distraught girl down.

"How did I get here?" he asked with confusion

"After my Inner self beat that sick bastard, she picked you up and carried you straight here. She made sure you were being attended to before she placed the seal back on and returned to her slumber. She did tell me that once you are healed, she is going to have some questions for you. I don't know what she wanted to ask you, but she seemed to be concerned about something."

"Well, I think I need to get some more rest before I am ready to talk to her. Do you think you could help me to my dorm?" Tsukune ask while still feeling a little sore from the hit he had taken from the oversized bully.

"Sure, I would love to help you" replied Moka with a blush on her cheeks.

As he opened the door to his room, he turned and with a kind smile said "thank you for all your help today, I am sorry I was not able to do more against Saizo."

"It's okay, I am just happy that you are not hurt. I am just confused as to how you were able to remove my rosary though, I was going to have to give up my true self when I took on that seal." She said while rubbing the cross between her fingers.

"I don't know how it happened either, maybe we will find out one day. Well, good night and I will see you in the morning" stepping into his room.

"Okay, see you in the morning, good night" she said as she turned to head to her own room in the girls dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukune was walking down a dark hallway trying to figure out where he was. He knew that he had never been there before, but something seemed familiar about his surroundings. The sconces on the walls flickered with firelight from small torches instead of modern light bulbs. There were many doors along the hallway, but they all seemed to be locked.

"**Just what are you**?" whispered a female voice behind him. Tsukune quickly turned toward the voice, but there was nothing there. There was a click next to him and one of the doors opened a hair. Curious, the teen edged open the door into what appeared to be an almost completely empty room. Standing in the center of the room was an antique mirror with ornately carved wooden trim. Even though he did not understand the feeling, something was drawing his attention to the mirror. Without realizing that he had crossed the room until he was in front of the mirror, he noticed that the reflection was not normal. Standing opposite him was a figure that was garbed in lightweight armor consisting of gloved bracers, greaves, and padded leather breastplate. Over this, the figure wore a dark colored cloak with a hood that obscured the figure's face. With Tsukune watching, the figure slowly reached up and removed the hood revealing a face that Tsukune instantly recognized, his own.

While the facial features were Tsukune's, there were some minor differences. Gone were his chocolate brown hair and eyes, replaced instead with raven black hair and jade green eyes. So shocked by his reflection, Tsukune almost missed the smirk that formed on the figures face as a gloved hand reached up and out of the mirror to touch Tsukune on the forehead.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Tsukune as he fell out his bed with a thump. "It was just a dream" he said to himself. 'What the hell was all that about anyway?' Tsukune thought as he got off the floor and started to collect his things to go take a bath.

The trip to the bath was a bit of an eye opener for the teen. Some of the students were obviously not fully awake as they traversed the hallways since some of them had let their monster sides show. 'It is still hard to believe that this is a school for monsters, I never would have guessed that there would be so many, let alone in one place.' "Hey, your monster is showing" Tsukune said to one boy that had the head of a bull.

"Thanks man" replied the boy after rushing to a mirror to check himself and changing back to his human form.

Tsukune left the dorms after getting dressed and gathering his supplies for the day. Along the path to the school he met up with Moka as she exited the girls dorms.

"Ohiyo Moka" Tsukune called out

"Ohiyo Tsukune! How are you feeling today?" Responded Moka as she ran up to her new friend. When she caught up with Tsukune, she noticed that he looked a little different than before. "What happened to your hair?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked with concern

"It's black, yesterday it was brown." She said as she pulled her compact mirror out of her bag to hand to the confused teen.

Looking into the offered mirror, Tsukune quickly took note to the changes to his appearance. "It is the same as the reflection in the dream" he said out loud to himself.

"What dream?" Asked Moka. Shaking her head, she said "I was hoping we could talk a little about yesterday. I really don't remember much after the seal was removed, but my other self said that there was something strange about feeling of your youkai pressure."

"Your other self?"

"yes, remember, I told you that when the rosary is removed, my true self emerges. That reminds me, just how were you able to remove my rosary? I was told only my mother or father could remove it."

"I don't know how it happened, my hand just kind of caught it when I was struck by Saizo. The last thing I remember is seeing you with silver hair and red eyes. Is that what you were talking about when you said your other side?" asked Tsukune.

Just then the school bells started ringing signaling that classes were about to start. "I guess we will have to continue this later." Tsukune said as they rushed to get to class before they were counted tardy.

As they entered the classroom, all the boys in the class started commenting on how beautiful Moka was and wondering why she was near that weak looking boy. Not all the attention directed at Moka was positive though. One girl in particular was very upset at the way all the boys took notice of Moka. "We'll see how long you can remain happy once I steal Tsukune from you. That will prove I am the better woman deserving all the boys' attention" a very busty blue headed girl muttered to herself as Moka and Tsukune took their seats.

When it was time for lunch, Tsukune excused himself to the restroom leaving Moka to head to the cafeteria alone. "Hey!" Someone yelled at Moka. When she looked up to see who yelled, she saw the blue headed girl from her class jump from the landing where the stairs turn to go to the second floor and land right in front of her blocking her path. "So you think you are all that, huh. Well, I'm not going to let you get away with it" the busty girl said to Moka

"I don't know what you are talking about" Moka stated looking confused.

"I am Kurumu Kurono, and I am a succubus. You are ruining my plans, and I will not lose to someone like you." Kurumu said with her hands on her hips.

"You know we are not supposed to reveal our monster forms to anyone right?" Warned Moka

"I don't care about any of that, I have a plan to enslave all the boys in this school and it was working until you just had to show up. They are supposed to be lusting after me, but anytime you are around, they only see you. So I am going to prove I am better than you by stealing Tsukune from you and turning him into my personal slave." Ranted the succubus.

"Leave Tsukune out of this, he hasn't done anything to anyone." Moka pleaded

"What's going on Moka?" asked Tsukune as he returned from the restroom.

"Hi Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled as she grabbed onto Tsukune's arm.

"Umm..Hello. Do I know you?" Tsukune asked trying to figure out why she was hanging from his arm.

"Tsukune that hurts, we are in the same class after all, I am Kurumu Kurono" Kurumu pouted. She looked him in the eye '**Charm**' "do you want to eat lunch with me?

Tsukune looked in her eyes for a long minute, then shook his head as though to clear his thoughts "I'm sorry, but I am going to eat with Moka today, maybe some other time" he said as he and Moka started to walk away.

Kurumu was shocked that he didn't succumb to her charm ability. "I am not going to let you get away that easily" she growled at their departing forms.

After classes let out for the day, Moka and Tsukune made their way to the roof to continue their conversation from that morning.

"Tsukuneee, you smell so good" Moka purred as she leaned closer to Tsukune. Before he could react, she closed in and bit him on the neck and proceeded to suck his blood. "Gah! Moka, I told you before you need to ask before you bite me. If you cannot give me that much courtesy, I don't know if I can be around you. I am not just your food!" Tsukune yelled as he escaped from the roof.

"I'm sorry, I just could not help myself" Moka said out loud with tears in her eyes after Tsukune had left. 'What is he to me? Is all I want from him is his blood? I don't know" she thought while crying into her hands. **'oh come on, you are a vampire, where is your pride?'**

'What's that supposed to mean?' Outer Moka questioned

'**You are a noble vampire, and yet here you sit wallowing in pity because some boy that needs to learn his place got upset at you for taking what he has already offered you.' **Inner Moka responded.

'But he was upset because he thinks all I want from him is his blood. I just cannot help myself, it is just so tasty, so much better than those transfusion packs that we have been living off all this time. I think I should go apologize to him and ask for another chance'

'**Why should we have to apologize to him for? He is the one that said he didn't mind sharing his blood, he should not get so defensive when we take what had been offered'**

'He did say that we should ask before taking. I don't want to lose him as a friend, so I am going to go find him now'

'**Fine, whatever, I am going back to sleep'**

Meanwhile walking in the woods near the campus, Tsukune was feeling guilty about what he had said to Moka. 'I should not have been so hard on her. I just wish she would show me a little more consideration instead of just biting me all the time. I should go find her and apologize for what I said back there on the roof'

"Somebody please help me" a female voice called out

Tsukune quickly found the distressed female. "Kurumu, are you alright?" Tsukune asked with concern

"Oh Tsukune, thank goodness it's you. I was taking a walk in the woods when I suddenly got dizzy and fell down" Kurume said while pulling his arm to her chest so that it was nestled in between her large breasts. "I was so scared"

"It's okay, let me help you to the infirmary. I'm sure the nurse will know how to help you." Tsukune offered as he started to lead her back to the main building.

"Tsukune, Could you look into my eyes?" Kurumu asked innocently

"Why? Do you have something in them?" Tsukune asked while peering into her violet eyes. 'Wow, what beautiful eyes'

'**CHARM'** Kurumu used her most powerful charm spell she could muster. 'Hah, there is no way he can break this charm' she thought with a smirk.

'What is this feeling? It is the same thing I felt earlier when I was talking to Kurumu but much stronger this time.' Tsukune thought as his world started to go dark.

He was back in the room with the old mirror. "**So, the little girl wants to play mind games huh."** The figure in the mirror chuckled.

"Who are you?" Tsukune inquired

"**Me? I am you, well, what you will become anyway." **responded the figure.

"Wait, what?" Tsukune asked clearly not understanding.

"**I am the manifestation of your dormant powers" **explained the reflection.

"So, that means you can tell me how to access my powers?"

"**Unfortunately it doesn't work that way. I may be who you will be, but you are the one that has to unlock your potential. I am merely here to assist you when it is necessary."**

"So what about the situation we are in now?"

"**Meh, it is just a charm spell, it cannot really effect you" **the figure shrugged

"Gee, thanks for the help" Tsukune replied sarcastically

"**That's what I am here for, oh, by the way, remember that you may want to run" **laughed inner Tsukune **"Later"**

"What?" Tsukune asked as his world started to come back into focus. He looked down into Kurumu's eyes again and asked her what that feeling was.

Kurumu was beyond shocked 'how the heck did he break my charm? It was the strongest one I could form, it should have been impossible for him to break it.' She thought angrily.

"You seem to be feeling better, I'm sorry, but I have to go find Moka so I can apologize to her." Tsukune tried to excuse himself.

"How did you break my charm? No matter, if I cannot have you, no one can!" Kurumu yelled as wings and a tail erupted from her back. Tsukune also noticed that her nails had grown into foot long talons. As she lunged at the hapless teen, he raised his arms to try and block her attack and closed his eyes waiting for the pain. When a moment had passed without said pain, he opened his eyes and discovered his arms to be covered in dark grey bracers that looked like swirling smoke and shadows. They were enough to stop Kurumu's claws, but he let his guard down for just a second and she kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying into the foliage.

Tsukune landed hard on something soft on the walking trail near where he found Kurumu. Something metallic was in his hand, and when he lifted his hand to examine what it was, he heard a soft plink. Next thing he knew, he was flying again and crashed into a large tree. Looking into his hand, he saw that he was holding a silver cross'this looks like Moka's rosary' he thought as he looked towards the spot he just flew from. There standing in the middle of the path was a silver haired Moka holding her chest with a very slight blush on her face.

"**Just who do you think you are touching me like that?!" **Inner Moka yell as she launched a vicious kick at Tsukune. Luckily the bracers formed back on his arms just as the kick connected with his block, but that was not enough to keep him from flying a dozen yards back into the forest.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, Kurumu just kicked me into you and I had no control of where I landed" Tsukune said fearfully

Just then Kurumu flew into the open and tried to attack Moka who easily dodged the slashing attack.

"**You dare to bare your claws at me little succubus? I think you should learn your place!" ** said Inner Moka as she caught Kurumu by the tail. After swinging her around several times, Moka launched a very dizzy Kurumu through a tree where she was stopped by crashing into a second tree. **"You have to nerve to think you can take Tsukune and his delicious blood away from me, and then you dare to attack me?" ** Inner Moka asked incredulously as she stalked toward the wounded girl. "**To make sure you can never do such things again in the future, I think I will remove your wings and tail."**

"Please no, not that! My race is dying out, we have to gather as many men to ourselves and pick out the most worthy one to be our destined one." Kurumu pleaded while sobbing

"**That is not important to me. Your race is about to have one less member." **Threatened Inner Moka as she lifted Kurumu off the ground.

Moka was surprised to find a hand gripping her wrist. "Moka, that should be enough. You have beaten her, there is no reason to finish her." Tsukune said trying to calm the irate vampire.

"**You challenge me? Even after all she did to try and separate you and my weaker self? Even after she tried to kill you?" ** Growled Moka looking into Tsukune's now green eyes.

"I am not trying to challenge you, I just don't feel that she deserves to die. She doesn't really seem to be a bad girl at heart, she just made some bad decisions." Tsukune said calmly as he released Moka's wrist.

Moka looked at Tsukune, then at Kurumu **"You better feel grateful that I am still tired from my slumber. If you ever attempt to attack me again, I will not be so merciful."**

Looking at Tsukune **"We need to have a talk, I have some questions I want answered"** Moka then threw the battered Kurumu back against the tree that had previously stopped her flight and proceeded to drag Tsukune away so that they could talk in privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

After watching Moka and Tsukune walk away, Kurumu picked herself up off the ground and started back towards her dorm room with a bit of a limp. "I cannot believe that he stood up to Moka like that for me. Maybe he is the one after all, my destined one." Kurumu wondered aloud to herself. '_There must be something special about him to be able to resist my charm and still have the kindness to forgive me for trying to kill him. I have to make it up to him somehow, I wonder if he likes cookies. They always say that the way to man's heart is through his stomach_.' Kurumu thought with a blush. Returning to her room, she checked her appearance in the mirror on her vanity. While she had not been badly injured, she could tell that she would have to use a little extra makeup until the bruises faded. From there she proceeded into the kitchen with a happy giggle as she looked through her cookbooks for the perfect cookie recipe to bake for Tsukune.

"**Are you scared of me" **Inner Moka asked Tsukune when they stopped near the cliffs overlooking the red sea.

"You are intimidating, but I am not scared of you. I think even like this Moka is Moka." Tsukune replied, at which Moka raised an eyebrow and stepped towards him. "Okay, okay, maybe I am a little scared" Tsukune said as he backed away with his hands up defensively.

"**That's better**, **now then, I want some answers. First of all, what are you?" **Moka asked

"It's against school rules to reveal what you are." Tsukune tried to evade

"**I don't give a damn about the rules, besides, we are well away from the campus. Now tell me what I want to know." **Moka demanded

"I'm human" Tsukune said with his head down

"**You are trying my patience, now tell me the truth. There is no way you could be human with the level of youkai pressure I felt from you yesterday during the fight with that idiot ogre." **Moka said with her fist clenched

"Well I was just an ordinary human until an accident five years ago. I don't really know what I am now. It wasn't until that fight that I felt any different than a normal person" Tsukune explained

"**What accident?"** Moka relaxed a little now that she was getting somewhere.

"I was hit by a large truck after saving a girl that was crossing the street in front of the truck" Tsukune told Moka

~Flashback- Outer Moka's memories-Five years ago~

'_Finally, I was able to lose her._' A young pink haired girl thought as she made her way down the crowded sidewalk. _'How does Kokoa keep finding me? At least if I didn't have this seal, I would be able to protect myself. I don't know why she keeps attacking me like she does, what did I do to her to make her hate me so much_.'

Moka was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to realize that the crowd of people had stopped so that traffic could cross the intersection as she blindly stepped out into the street. She was jerked from her thoughts where she heard the blaring horn and screeching tires of the moving truck that was barreling toward her. Before she could even scream out, she felt her world fly sideways as she was pushed out of the truck's path. When she was able to regain her feet, there was already a crowd of people around the person that just saved her life. As she made her way to the front of the crowd, she was able to see that it was a boy her age. He wasn't moving and with all the blood around, he appeared to be dead. Feeling her body reacting to the smell of his blood, Moka made her way away from everyone else because she couldn't risk exposing what she really was to all these humans. '_I cannot believe that a human boy gave up his life for me without hesitation_' she thought in wonder as she walked away. '_I wish he would have made it to safety so that I could have thanked him, maybe we could have been friends_.'

"Big sister! I finally found you again, now fight me!" Yelled a short red headed girl running towards Moka with a bat sitting on the red heads shoulder.

"No! Leave me alone!" Moka yelled as she ran away from the accident scene just before the boy that saved her life woke up.

~end flashback~

'Ura, do you think that it is possible that this is the same boy that saved us from that truck all those years ago?' Outer Moka asked Inner.

'**That's impossible Omote, there is no way that a human could survive those kinds of injuries'** Inner Moka told her outer self.

'But what if he somehow did?'

"**How did you survive getting hit by the truck" **Moka asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Honestly I am not sure of everything that happened. I remember being in a place that was all white, and there was this figure there covered in a dark cloak. He said that he was death and that I was supposed to become his heir or something like that. Next thing I know, I woke up back at the accident strapped to a gurney as the paramedics were about to load me into the ambulance." Tsukune told Moka.

'**Death's heir? Could he be the one foretold in the prophesy?' **Moka remembering a overhearing a conversation her father was having on the phone before she was sealed.** "What happened at thefight then, where did that pressure I felt from you come from?"**

During the fight with Saizo, after he hit me and I removed your cross, I found myself back in that white space. Death was there again and told me that now is the time for my powers to awaken."

"**What kind of powers are you supposed to have now?"**

"I don't know, Death told me that my powers would emerge as they were needed, and that I would grow stronger as those powers matured. He told me that if I were to gain all my powers at once, it would corrupt my soul and I would be damned to hell." Said Tsukune remembering his conversation with Death.

"**Well, I guess that will have to do for now. I am still not used to being out of the seal, so I must return to my slumber. Be sure to take care of my naive sentimental other side. But if you hurt her in any way, I will make you suffer."** Inner Moka warned as she bid Tsukune farewell.

As the rosary was placed back on her choker, Moka reverted back into her pink haired self and started to collapse from the transformation. Tsukune quickly rushed to her side and caught her before she could fall to the ground. "I promise to do what I can to protect you" Tsukune whispered to the unconscious Moka.

Moka regained her senses and realized that she was in Tsukune's arms. Blushing, she offered a mumbled a quiet thanks. "You said that you were hit by a truck about five years ago after pushing a girl to safety? Do you remember what she looked like?" Moka asked

"I never saw her face, but I do remember that she had bright pink hair. The first time I saw you, I thought that you might be her." Tsukune told her while nervously scratching at the back of his head.

Wide eyed at the revelation, Moka said "I thought that you had died in that crash." With tears in her eyes, Moka quickly embraced Tsukune in a tight hug "thank you for saving me from that truck. I am so happy that you survived and thank you for being my friend."

"I am happy to be your friend. It is getting late, may I walk you back to the dorms?" Tsukune asked turning red.

"I would like that" Moka responded with her own blush.

Just as they were approaching the dorms, they heard "Tsukune!" as Kurumu came running towards them.

Moka stepped in front of Tsukune to protect him from any possible attacks. "What do you want?" Moka said with a glare

Kurumu stopped in front of the pair and bowed her head low. "I just wanted to give these cookies to Tsukune to thank him for saving me and to apologize for my actions. I also realized something after you both left."

"What was that?" Tsukune had a bad feeling.

"Remember when I told you that we succubae were looking for our destined ones?" Kurumu asked.

"Umm.. yeah" Tsukune waited for what he thought she was going to say.

"Well, after everything that has happened, I think I have fallen in love with you. You must be my Destined one." Kurume said with a heavy blush.

"What?" Moka asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know about being your destined one, but if you would like, we could be friends." Tsukune offered

"Yahoo!" Kurume jumped with joy.

"Tsukune!" Moka pouted

"It is getting really late, let's get back to the dorms before we break curfew." Tsukune started back down the trail to the school. Moka grabbed a hold of one of Tsukune's arms while Kurumu grabbed onto the other.

"Okay, see you in the morning" Tsukune said as he departed for the boys dorms after receiving rather enthusiastic hugs from both girls.

"Good night Tsukune!" Both girls called out simultaneously causing them to glare at each other before they went inside to their own rooms.

"**So, that is the boy that you have chosen?"** A white robed man asked a dark cloaked figure watching the teens separate for the night through a magic crystal.

"**Yes Mikogami, he is. He may not appear to be much now, but he has a pure soul and great potential****"** Death answered.

"**You know he is going to have to be put through some very difficult tests and trails." **Mikogami cautioned Death.

"**Now Mikogami, don't try to act like you are not going to enjoy every minute of it. That is the reason I had him enrolled in your school after all. Where better to bring out his full potential and test his convictions than a school for monsters, many of whom are just as prejudiced as humans themselves can be.****" **Death revealed to the man in white robes.

At this, Mikogami smirked** "Maybe not every minute, but I can see your point. It will be interesting to see how events will turn out. For his sake, I hope that you have chosen correctly"**

"**Yes, for his sake and that of the world as well"**Death nodded in agreement as he turned to smoke and faded from view.

'**I sure hope you know what you are doing old man' **Mikogami thought as he watched the image of Tsukune fade from the crystal ball.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ohiyo Tsukune!" Moka called out to the black haired teen as she met up with him in front of the dorms.

"Ohiyo Mo..gah" Tsukune started to call back but was interrupted when his vision blurred yellow as his head was embraced by Kurumu not for the first time since becoming friends with the bubbly succubus.

"Ohiyo Tsukune… did you miss me? I missed you so much, my dorm room is so lonely at night, why don't you come up and visit me some time?" Kurumu carried on not noticing she was suffocating Tsukune once again.

'**Well, at least if I am going to die, this is a good way to go' **Tsukune's inner voice commented.

'What? I don't want to die like this' Tsukune thought back.

'**You are honestly telling me that you are not enjoying this, even a little?' **Inner Tsukune asked.

'….'

'**That's what I thought hehehe'** Inner Tsukune chuckled.

"Kurumu, he cannot breathe! Get off him." Moka said as she pulled Tsukune from between Kurumu's breasts. "You have done that every morning all week!"

"At least I don't drain him dry like you do blood sucker, unless you want me to Tsukune." Kurumu winked seductively at the blushing boy.

"Th..thats not necessary." He shook his head trying to get the thought of what Kurumu meant out of his head before he had a nosebleed.

"Tsukune.. I missed breakfast again this morning, can I please have a little of your blood?" Moka asked giving Tsukune puppy dog eyes

"That's the third time this week Moka, do you even have anything for breakfast in your dorm?" Kurumu argued.

"It's okay, I really don't mind" Tsukune said as he tilted his head off to the side in invitation to Moka.

As she bit his neck and started to drink his blood, his inner voice spoke up again **'so you like biters I guess'**

'Shut up, it isn't like that' Tsukune defended

'**Sure, keep telling yourself that. Whatever makes you sleep better at night'**

"What's wrong Tsukune? Did I take too much?" Moka asked concerned when she saw the look on Tsukune's face.

"Of course you took too much blood sucker." Kurumu said. "Stop drinking all my Tsukune's blood."

"Your Tsukune? I'll have you know that he saved my life long before he ever met you" Moka argued back.

"He is my Destined One!" Kurumu said with conviction.

"Girls, girls, can't we all just get along?" Tsukune asked trying to calm Moka and Kurumu down.

"NO!" both girls shouted at the same time as they continued to argue.

Their argument was cut short by the ringing of the bell. Still exchanging glares both Moka and Kurumu grabbed one of Tsukune's arms and started toward the school dragging Tsukune along with them.

"Okay class, today we are going to be taking part in the human tradition of joining a school club!" Ms. Nekonome said excitedly much to the displeasure of her class. "Club participation is mandatory and since this is a boarding school, there is no need for a going home club." This brought additional groans from the students. "If any of you are undecided as to what club to join, I would like to recommend the Newspaper Club, I am the faculty advisor after all" She said with some enthusiasm "Please…if we don't get some new members, the school is going to pull our status." She said with much less enthusiasm

"So Tsukune, what club are you thinking about joining?" Moka asked as they walked through the displays for the various available clubs. She had already been approached by several rather disturbing clubs that had her hiding behind Tsukune.

Suddenly, Tsukune found himself being dragged over to the booth for the Swimming Club. "Tsukune, if we join the swimming club, you will get to see me in my swim suit." Kurumu said excitedly.

'Kurumu would look good in a swim suit, and I would also get to see Moka in her swim suit as well' Tsukune started to imagine.

'**I agree that they would be a sight to see, but think carefully before making your decision.' ** Inner Tsukune voiced.

'What do you mean? What is wrong with the swimming club?' Tsukune asked his inner voice.

'**Just saying'**

"Umm.. Tsukune, I am not really all that good around water." Moka said.

"That's okay Moka, we can go find another club to join." Tsukune said trying to figure out what his inner voice had been warning him about.

"But Tsukune, I was wanting you to see how sexy I am in a swim suit." Kurumu pouted while rubbing her breasts on Tsukune's arm.

Tsukune turned beet red and a trickle of blood started out of his nose with the feeling of Kurumu's breasts on his arm and the image of her in a skimpy swimsuit in his head.

Noticing the way that Moka's eyes were starting to glaze over, Tsukune knew that she was nearing the limit of her self-control, so he started to lead the girls outside and away from prying eyes.

"Go ahead Moka, I can tell you are trying to control your urges" Tsukune said as he tilted his head off to the side to offer his neck.

"Thank you Tsukune, your blood is always so delicious" Moka said after drinking just enough to dispel her thirst.

"Tsukune" Kurumu whined "why do you let her satisfy her urges, but you won't help satisfy mine?"

"That's because your urges are embarrassing, besides, we have only known each other for such a short time. I don't want to mess up our friendship" Tsukune told Kurumu with a blush.

"That is a very human way of thinking Tsukune" Kurumu complained

Tsukune and Moka looked nervously at each other. "Well…That's umm.. because I lived my whole life in the human world and um.. I guess I grew up with human beliefs" Tsukune explained scratching the back of his head hoping that Kurumu bought his explanation.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but I still wish you would come to my room and help me with my self-control problems" Kurumu said with a seductive look.

The trio then heard screaming and yelling coming from the other side of a vine covered fence.

Looking over the fence, they saw that they were next to the pool and the sight there had them grateful that they had chosen not to join the swim club. In the pool, the members of the swim club had transformed into a group of mermaids and were attacking all the prospective new members and draining them of their life force. The unlucky students were starting to look like withered husks as each one was drained. The club leader named Tamao Ichinose spotted the trio watching them and addressed Tsukune "I was hoping that you would join our club. I have had my eyes set on you since the opening ceremonies. You smell so good, almost like a human, that I must have a taste." As she leapt from the pool, water splashed on Moka caused her immense pain as lightning bolts danced around where the water touched her.

Kurumu's wings sprang from her back as she took to the air to intercept the mermaid as she attempted to reach Tsukune. Tsukune in his haste to help Moka dry off accidentally removed Moka's rosary, releasing Inner Moka. She glared at the mermaids "**You dare to take from me what is not yours to have**?"

Sensing the anger rolling off Moka, Kurumu swooped down and grabbed Tsukune to move him away from the conflict.

"Thanks Kurumu, but we should help Moka." Tsukune said as he looked to where Moka was walking toward Tamao, who was desperately trying to get back to the perceived safety of the pool.

Tamao made back into the water just before Moka was able to reach her. "Vampires maybe one of the strongest youkai on land, but in the water we mermaids rule." Tamao taunted. As Tamao and the other mermaids started to splash water towards the angry vampire, Kurumu flew in and knocked several of the mermaids out of the pool. Moka leapt up over the pool to avoid the incoming water. Thinking she saw an opening, Tamao rocketed out of the pool intent on catching Moka and dragging her into the water where she would have to distinct advantage. Pivoting in the air, Moka pulled back her leg and kicked Tamao back towards earth at an impressive speed.

"**You might have an advantage in the water, but that disappears as soon as you leave the water. Know your place**!" Moka said to a now unconscious Tamao. The other mermaids quickly apologized and retrieved Tamao to assist her to the infirmary.

"Thank you Tsukune" Moka said as Tsukune handed her the cross. "Until next time" As she put the cross back on her choker, Tsukune was standing ready to catch Moka after her transformation. As Moka regained herself, Kurumu asked "So, what clubs are left?"

"Nyan, there is still always the newspaper club" Ms. Nekonome said as she rounded the corner oblivious to the drama that had just played out.

"Sounds like that is going to be our best bet then, what do you think Moka?" Tsukune asked turning to the pink haired vampire.

"Well, it is better than the other clubs we looked at, I guess we should at least give it a try." Moka responded.

"I'm in too! I get to be in a club with Tsukune." Kurumu said with a dreamy look.

"Yay! That means we won't be disbanded this year!" Ms. Nekonome was so excited that her ears and tail appeared. "Let me show you to the club room."

Upon entering the empty room, Tsukune asked "Where is everyone else?"

"Are we the only members?" Kurumu asked.

"Don't be silly, of course you are not the only members." Ms. Nekonome said as the door opened revealing a tall well-built young man carrying two bouquets of flowers. "Here is the only second year member, Ginei Morioka. Now I have a meeting to get to, I hope everyone gets along."

"Hello ladies, it is a pleasure to meet you both. You can call me Gin or you can just call me yours." Gin said to the two girls with his most charming smile. "I got these flowers as a welcome to the club present, I am very pleased that the two most beautiful girls in the school are willing to join my humble club."

"Thank you, but I am here with Tsukune" Moka said looking at the flowers Gin just handed her.

"Same here, he is my destined one after all." Kurumu said placing her flowers on the desk so she could grab hold of Tsukune's arm.

Gin allowed a frown to for on his face for a second while contemplating how to get Tsukune out of the picture, but then smiled once again "Well, let me tell you what we do in the newspaper club. We report on any happenings around and affecting the school and the youkai world around us. It is hard work, and sometimes we will be put into dangerous situations to get to the bottom of a story." He gave it a minute so he could read the reactions of his audience "Just kidding, we are here to have fun and put out a news source that the students can enjoy reading. First thing we need to do is to put up some banners advertising the newspaper, if you girls will be so kind and to give me a hand. Tsukune, I need you to go to the store room and get a couple of boxes of supplies so we can get started right away."

'**I don't know if I would trust that mutt if I were you.'** Tsukune's inner voice said.

'What? Do you know what kind of monster he is?' Tsukune asked, but his inner voice refused to answer him.

Returning from the store room with the boxes that were marked for the newspaper club, Tsukune noticed that Gin was having the girls put the banner really high up on a wall. "Is this high enough?" Kurumu asked straining to reach because of her short stature.

"Just about." Gin said with a lustful grin. He was crouched down behind the girls getting a good eyeful of their panties.

"Hey Gin!" Tsukune called out to get everyone's attention. "If the girls catch you looking up their skirts, they will be pissed."

"What?!" both girls shrieked as they turned around dropping the banner. By the time they got turned around, Gin was able to move back to a respectful distance and take on an innocent expression. '_Damn that Tsukune messing up my good time, I definitely have to do something about him._'

"Tsukune said that he could see up your skirts" Gin said trying to pass the blame.

"The whole world could see up their skirts with as high as you had them reaching." Tsukune defended.

"Really?!" Moka squeaked out as she ran from the room blushing.

Kurumu shot Gin a dirty look before walking up to Tsukune and whispering in his ear "you can look up my skirt anytime you want Tsukune, you just have to ask." Tsukune was so shocked that he dropped the boxes of supplies as he nearly passed out from a nose bleed. Kurumu gave Gin another dirty look as she left the clubroom.

"Great going pal, now because of you the meeting is over for today." Gin growled out as he left, a plan forming in his mind how to dispose of Tsukune and regain the girls trust.

'_I can't believe that Tsukune was looking up my skirt, which pair did I wear today?'_ Moka thought as she exited the school building.

'**Don't be so silly. Of course he could see up your skirt as well as anyone else around.'**__Inner Moka chided her outer self **'Tsukune was just warning you that damn pervert was up to. You should have known better than to get that high up while wearing that ridiculously short skirt.'**

'_I guess I should thank Tsukune for the warning then'_ Moka thought turning back to the school to look for Tsukune. '_I wonder if he liked my panties'_ Moka turned bright red at this thought.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out as he caught up with her at the entrance to the school "I'm sorry for looking up your skirt. I didn't mean to, but I knew that I had to do something to stop Gin."

"It's ok, I forgive you this time, I just really dislike perverts" Moka stated "thank you for stopping Gin."

"You're welcome, would you like me to walk you back to the dorms?" Tsukune offered.

"That would be nice, thank you. Oh, and Tsukune…Do you think I could have just a sip of your blood?" Moka asked innocently

With a sigh, Tsukune tilted his head to the side "I guess it would be alright, go ahead."

Moka bit into his neck with a dreamy sigh savoring the wonderful flavor of his life source. After saying their goodbyes at the entrance to the girls dorms, Tsukune made his way back to his dorm building wanting to quickly finish his school work so that he could relax for the rest of the evening.

"Hey Tsukune!" Gin call out to the freshman as classes let out for lunch "Think you could give me a hand with something?"  
>"Sure sempai, I'll catch up with you at the regular table when I am finished helping Gin, Okay." Tsukune said to Moka and Kurumu as he headed off to see what Gin needed.<p>

"What did you need me to do?" Tsukune asked Gin as the made their way behind the school.

"I need you to help me find my other camera. I lost it around here somewhere yesterday and it has some important photos on it that I need to get developed." Gin explained. "If you could look over there on that side of the alley and I will take this side."

Gin acted like he was searching while he waited for Tsukune to find the strategically placed camera. "There it is, up on that ledge." Tsukune announced.

"Thanks man, now if you would just grab it for me, we can get back to the cafeteria in time to get a bite to eat." Gin was grinning evilly as he spoke.

As Tsukune was retrieving the camera, Gin revealed his motive "You know Tsukune, Moka is one fine piece of ass, and Kurumu has all the right curves in the right places. I think I am going to make them both my newest conquests, but I really need you out of the way for that to happen. Remember, this is nothing personal, just got to do what I got to do."

Hearing girls voices coming from the other side of the window that he was grabbing the camera from just as he heard the unmistakable click of a camera shutter closing, Tsukune's first thought was 'Oh shit!'


	7. Chapter 7

Tsukune heard that unmistakable click of a camera shutter closing and thought '_Oh Shit!_' Turning around he saw Gin with his camera in hand with an evil grin on his face. "Sorry man, I just have to have those girls for myself and you are in my way." Raising his voice, Gin shouted "There's the peeper, he is right outside the girls locker room!" before running off to leave Tsukune to be discovered.

The shouts and screams coming from the other side of the wall indicated that the girls had indeed heard Gin's shout. **'I told you we shouldn't trust that flea bag'** Tsukune's inner voice stated.

'Yeah ok, whatever, what should I do now?' Tsukune retorted.

'**I would recommend getting away from here' **Inner Tsukune remarked

'And just how do you recommend doing so, the girls are about to come from the only exit out of here'

'**I guess it would not be completely against the rules to give you a hint, since it is for self-preservation after all. Try picturing yourself invisible.' **Inner Tsukune stated.

'What good is that going to do?' Tsukune asked incredulously

'**Just do it'**

'Okay, okay' Tsukune relented. Forming an image in his mind of fading from view, he disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Opening his eyes, the world looks very different, it is almost like everything is covered in a fog. Watching as the angry girls enter the alleyway, Tsukune is surprised that the girls don't seem to notice him standing under the window.

'**Welcome to the world of shadows"** Inner Tsukune announced.

'What? How are they not seeing me?' Tsukune asked

'**Because while in this state, you are virtually undetectable. You should probably get out of here because you only have a limited amount of time you can stay hidden. As your powers mature, you will be able to maintain this state for longer lengths of time, but for now, you only have a few minutes.' **Inner Tsukune explained

'_I have to get to Moka and explain what happened, I just hope that Gin doesn't get to her first_.' Tsukune thought as he made his escape.

Spotting Moka leaving the cafeteria, Tsukune ran up to her "Moka! I need to talk to you."

"How could you Tsukune? I thought I knew you better. I heard that you are the peeper that has been terrorizing the girls." Moka said before running off with tears in her eyes.

"Moka! Please wait and let me explain!" Tsukune called out to the retreating vampire.

Tsukune was shunned by Moka for the rest of the day. Any time he would try to talk to her, she would turn away from him and give him a cold shoulder. Tsukune felt horrible, but he knew he had to at least keep trying to warn Moka about Gin's intentions. Kurumu had not been happy when she had heard the rumors saying that Tsukune was the infamous peeper, but she allowed Tsukune to explain his side of the story. As pissed off at Gin as she was, she was relieved that he Destined One was innocent of the charges. Agreeing to help talk to Moka, she and Tsukune start looking for the vampire. They locate her just after sunset on the rooftop of the school. Gin is showing Moka the damning picture of Tsukune holding a camera while standing near the window for the girls locker room. "I don't want to believe it, Tsukune just doesn't seem like someone that would peep at girls." Moka said throwing the photograph on the ground.

"How can you argue with evidence like this?" Gin asked in frustration. "You should just forget about him, I would be happy be there for you."

"No, I have to go talk to Tsukune, he must have a good explanation for what happened." Moka said heading for the door to leave to roof.

"I don't think so, I am going to make you my woman, even if I have to use force to do it." Said Gin grabbing Moka's wrist. "On nights like tonight, I get so excited that I just cannot control myself. Isn't the moon just so bright?" With that said, Gin started to change. His face elongated into a snout and his hand grew claws while a smooth coat of fur covered his body. He grew a few inches taller as his legs took on a digitigrade appearance.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out as he watched Gins transformation. '_So, that is what he meant with all the dog comments_' Tsukune thought as he took in Gin's new appearance.

"Damn it! I thought I had gotten rid of you earlier, guess I will just have to finish the job myself!" Gin growled as he charged at Tsukune. Tsukune disappeared from view much to everyone's surprise. Gin not expecting Tsukune to be able to do that was too shocked to stop his attack which connected with something solid. Tsukune reappeared tumbling across the roof with the wind knocked out of him. 'What the hell, how did he hit me?' A shocked Tsukune asked his inner self.

'**I said that you were nearly undetectable, not untouchable dumbass.' **Inner Tsukune chided.

"Tsukune!" Both Kurumu and Moka cried out with worry.

"He is a werewolf, a S class monster, you have to remove Moka's rosary for us to be able to defeat him" Kurumu said rushing to Tsukune's side.

"I know the little secret of Moka's cross, and if you think I am going to just let you release her powers, I have news for you. I rather prefer her weakened like she is thank you very much." Gin sneered just as he raced toward Tsukune again.

Once again Tsukune disappeared from view and Gin attacked the place he had last seen Tsukune, but hit nothing but air. Looking around desperately, Gin was able to catch Tsukune's scent very faintly coming from near where Moka was standing. Charging again, Gin could see Moka's rosary start to move just before it came off her choker with a small plink.

Moka watched in amazement as Tsukune came back into view holding her charm as she began her transformation into her true self. Gin stopped his attack and retreated a short distance as he watched Moka's hair shift from pink to silver. When she opened her eyes, he could see that they were no longer green, but a brilliant crimson. '_Wow, she is even more beautiful than before._' He thought.

"**Thank you Tsukune, we are going to have to discuss these changes you are experiencing sometime, but for now, I have to teach this dog some manners." **Inner Moka said to Tsukune as she turned to face Gin **"So, you think that you can just force me to be your woman? Some nerve, you will find I am not that easily taken." **Inner Moka said as she launched a kick toward the werewolf, but hit nothing but air.

"Why are you attacking over there?" Gin smirked from behind Moka. Moka spun around with a knife hand slice toward Gin, but once again found nothing there. "While vampires maybe the strongest of the youkai around today, werewolves are the fastest, and on a full moon like tonight, our powers are at their peak." Gin stated as he lunged forward slapping Moka on the ass as he passed by her almost too quickly to be seen.

"**Damn you mutt!" ** An infuriated Inner Moka yelled as she launched another attack against the speedy pervert.

Gin just dodged her attacks while chuckling. On his next charge, he was reaching to grope her breast when suddenly Moka caught his wrist. Shocked at the development, Gin looked to the shy and paled when he saw that the moon had been obscured by thick clouds. 'Oh shit, this is not good.'

"**Prepare to die dog"** Inner Moka released his wrist a moment before her foot struck Gin in the chest launching him like a rocket off the roof and into the forest outside the school grounds.** "Know you place!"**

Inner Moka walked over to where Kurumu was bandaging Tsukune's arm from where Gin's claws had cut him on his first attack. **"I thought that you could protect yourself with that armor I see you form."**

"Well, I didn't think I was going to get hit" Tsukune said sheepishly.

"**In a fight, you should always be prepared to defend yourself. You were lucky this time, remember that."** Inner Moka reprimanded

"Hey! He was able to get your rosary off, that's what's important right?" Kurumu defended Tsukune.

"**Yes, but against a stronger enemy, he may not receive just a scratch." **Inner Moka told Kurumu.

"Well, at least now I can clear my name" Tsukune said standing "And I think we have our first story for the paper."

After assisting Moka as she replaced the cross on her choker, the trio of teens headed towards the dorms.

"That is so cool that you can turn yourself invisible Tsukune, you could always use that skill to come to my room at night. I am sooo lonely without you there to keep me warm at night." Kurumu said with a blush holding Tsukune's arm between her breasts.

"I can't do that Kurumu, I would be no better than that pervert Gin for taking advantage of this power like that." Tsukune said firmly.

"Well, you could always come visit my room" Moka said touching the tips of her pointer fingers together looking down with a heavy blush on her face.

"I better not, your other self would probably kill me for that." Tsukune told her.

'**Good, he is right, he has not earned the right to be with me.' **Inner Moka told her outer self with a huff.

'But it is my body as well, and I think I really like him' Outer Moka responded

'**What would father do to him if he were to find out that you even liked the boy?' **Inner Moka inquired.

'Father would kill him in a most grotesque manner.' Outer Moka blanched at the thought.

"Oh Tsukune, I am going to miss you so much, I wish I didn't have to leave your side at night, please dream of me." Kurumu said burying Tsukune's face between her large breasts in her classic hug of death.

"Kurumu, you are suffocating him again!" Moka cried out as she tried to pry Tsukune away from the overzealous succubus.

As Tsukune bid the girls goodnight, a pair of glowing eyes watched over them through at crystal ball while sitting in his office** '**_**Excellent my boy, excellent. You are improving finely**_**' **Mikogami thought as he watched Tsukune make his way back to his dorm.

The newspaper that the club produced later was very popular as it was utilized rolled up as a weapon by all the girls that chased Gin after it was revealed that he was the peeper and had tried to frame an innocent boy of the crime.


	8. Chapter 8

Even being a school for monsters, it is still a school and the students have normal worries, namely tests and their corresponding scores. After the first major exam, Tsukune was standing with Moka and Kurumu checking the bulletin board for their scores. "Wow, Moka, you placed 18th, great job." Tsukune said as he looked for his score. He found it about half way down at number 168. Kurumu was a little farther down at 205. "Don't worry, I am sure you will do better next time" Tsukune consoled a disappointed Kurumu when a disturbance caught their attention.

"So you placed first again Yukari Sendo, I guess that the rumors about you being a genius must have something to them." A tall teen with two friends sneered at a very young looking girl wearing a tall pointed hat and a half cape. "That outfit is completely against school rules, you have to get rid of the hat and cape."

"Class president!" Yukari said backing away from the much taller boys. Looking at the way they were approaching her, Yukari pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist a rock launched at the leader of the bullies and hit him in the back of the head.

"So, you are a witch huh, dirty half breed, your kind makes me sick. You are no better than a human, you should not even be allowed to come to this school." The class president pulled back his arm preparing to strike at the young with when Moka stepped in front of Yukari shielding her. "You should not pick on little girls" Moka frowned. Noticing all the attention now on them, the class president and his cohorts decided to back down "We'll let you go this time half breed, but we won't forget about this."

After the bullies left, Moka turned to ask Yukari if she was ok only to have the young witch jump up and embrace her. That would not have been so bad except Yukari buried her face in Moka's chest and do a little motorboat. This elicited a surprised yelp from the startled vampire. "You are so great Moka, you are so smart and beautiful and kind and I love you!" Yukari exclaimed. "Please be my girlfriend!"

"Umm…well, I am a girl, and I guess I could be your friend." A rather uncomfortable Moka said.

"Is everything alright, Moka?" Tsukune asked walking up to where Moka and Yukari were standing.

"Tsukune Aono, average looks, average grades, average athleticism, there is nothing that makes you stand out, you are just like a real human." Yukari said dissecting Tsukune verbally.

"Well.. isn't that the goal of this school? To appear as human as possible?" Tsukune asked scratching the back of his head while Moka nodded in agreement.

"That may be so, but I cannot have you contaminating the perfection that is Moka Akashiya, so I am declaring war on you Tsukune Aono." Yukari declared while lifting her wand with the head of it already glowing. A large golden washtub appeared above Tsukune's head and knocked him down. "Tsukune!" both Moka and Kurumu cried out.

Getting back up, Tsukune complained "That hurt, why did you do that?

"I told you that I am declaring war on you" Yukari said prepping another attack.

Seeing the coming attack, Tsukune phased himself out of sight just in time to miss the next pan to fall. Appearing a step behind the tub now on the ground, Tsukune said "That is not a very nice thing to do, Yukari, how do you expect to make friends with pranks like that?" With a flick of her wrist, Yukari made the wash pan fly off the ground and hit the poor boy in the crotch, instantly dropping him to the ground in pain.

Yukari stuck her tongue out at Tsukune and then ran away. "Who is that little girl anyway?" Tsukune asked through clenched teeth. "She looks too young to be in high school."

"I've heard of her," Kurumu stated "she is 11 years old. She apparently is some kind of genius or something because the school system allowed her to skip several grades, but she is not very well liked because she is always playing pranks on those around her." Kurumu continued as she helped Tsukune up off the ground.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean anything bad with her pranks, she is just a kid after all." Moka defended Yukari.

"Well, it still hurts." Tsukune winced. Over the next couple of days, Tsukune learned to at least keep some armor formed around his crotch at all times, even if it made him feel a little tired and weak. It was better than the alternative in his opinion. He was also starting to get used to holding his breath for longer amounts of time seeing as Kurumu still embraced his head in her well-endowed chest every morning on the way to class. This morning as Tsukune was attempting to greet Moka, Kurumu once again buried Tsukune's face in her chest as she regaled him with stories of her dreams from the night before. Moka was able to get Tsukune free just in time for him to see the young witch latch herself to Moka's back and reach around to grope Moka's perky breasts.

"Yukari, please stop! This is embarrassing!" Moka pleaded to no avail.

"What are you doing? You are both girls!" Tsukune exclaimed.

'**I'm starting to think that you might be gay, I mean come on, two girls can be hot.' **Inner Tsukune quipped. **'Granted, the little one is a bit young but give it a few years and damn.'**

'You shut up! I am just not a pervert.' Tsukune responded

'**Well look at it this way, with both of her hands occupied, she cannot use her wand to attack you.'** Inner Tsukune reasoned.

This caused Tsukune to pause for a long minute before responding 'True, but I have to help Moka. I would hate to think about what her other side would do to me if I don't at least try.'

This brought his inner voice a moment of pause **'Okay, I grant that would probably be worse'**

"Urk" Yukari choked out when Tsukune grabbed her cape. "That's it, I didn't want to have to use this yet, but you leave me no choice." Yukari said pulling a straw looking doll from her bag. "This is a warawara-kun, now I will take care of you for good!" She placed a hair inside the doll and made the doll punch itself, but to her surprise, it had no effect on Tsukune. She tried several more times and even grabbed a fresh hair from Tsukune's head, but it still was not able to control him.

'**It was cute at first, now it is just getting annoying. Can't she tell that you are now impervious to control magic?'** Inner Tsukune stated.

"What gives?" Yukari asked "You should be under my full control right now."

"Yukari, why are you always pulling these pranks? They are mean and people are not going to like you for playing them. Don't you want friends?" Tsukune asked

"Why would I want friends that are inferior to me? I am used to being alone all the time anyway." Yukari replied with her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yukari." Moka said reaching out to comfort the young witch.

Yukari ran away from the others so that they would not see her starting to cry. Running out the main doors, she didn't see her class's president and his lackeys coming around the corner of the building. "Hey, watch where you are going" Yukari said after plowing into the group of boys.

"Look at what we have here boys, the little rule breaker. We have been wanting to catch you alone so we could finish out little "discussion" from the last time." The tall teen chuckled evilly. "Grab her boys, we will take her to the swamp where we will have a little privacy." Yukari screamed for help as the two boys grabbed her and started to take her away.

"We should go look for her, she could really use some friends right now." Moka said looking worriedly at the door that Yukari had just run through.

"Those pranks of hers really hurt you know, and she really should consider your feelings about personal space too." Tsukune responded

"You know she is probably very lonely" Kurumu stated "she is a witch after all, they are hated by both humans and youkai alike, they are not much more than humans with supernatural powers."

They were interrupted by a shrill scream from outside. "Yukari!" They all exclaimed simultaneously. Kurumu flew out a window as Moka and Tsukune ran out the door.

"Here we are, this place should do nicely." The leader of the boys declared "now then, what should we do about our rude little trouble maker here?"

"I say we eat her, it's not like anyone would miss the brat anyway." One of the other boys stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me." The leader agreed as the three transformed into lizardmen.

"Magi…Hey!" Yukari cried out when her wand was snatched away.

"Now now, we cannot have you casting any spells now can we." The bully broke her wand in half "you won't need it in another minute after we are done with you." At this, Yukari broke down in tears.

"Moka, I will grab Yukari and you handle the lizards, alright?" Tsukune directed as he removed Moka's rosary with a light plink.

As Yukari waited for the killing blow to land, she suddenly felt herself being carried away. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see Tsukune holding her tightly. She saw the class president raise his claw and slash Tsukune across the back. Tsukune stumbled slightly at this but kept running. "Tsukune!" Yukari cried out thinking that Tsukune was seriously injured by the attack.

"I'm fine, I was able to deflect his claws, question is, how are you Yukari?" Tsukune asked with concern in his eyes.

"Why? Why help me after all the mean things I did to you?" Yukari questioned with tears running down her face.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, I am here for you, so is Moka and even Kurumu." Tsukune comforted the young girl as Kurumu landed next to them. "Kurumu, please get Yukari to a safe place"

"Anything for you Tsukune" Kurumu replied taking the still distraught girl in her arms and taking flight.

Running back to see if he could help Moka, Tsukune pulled up his armor onto his arms and blocked a slash from one of the lizardmen directed towards Moka's back. Moka had already knocked one of the lizards out with a straight punch to the gut followed with a knife hand strike to the back of his neck. She was delivering a pankration style heel kick to the chest of the second lizard eliciting some satisfying wet snaps of ribs breaking when Tsukune blocked the attack intended for her back from the third lizard. Performing a spinning heel kick over Tsukune's head, she connected with the leader's face shattering his jaw and sending several teeth flying. **"Know your place!"** Inner Moka yelled as she sent the last of the lizardmen flying. Turning back to Tsukune, Moka took a moment to observe him. **"Thank you Tsukune, you are improving." **Inner Moka said as Kurumu landed with a now more composed Yukari in her arms.

"Thank you so much for saving me Tsukune!" Yukari cried out as she almost tackled him in a tight hug.

Kurumu noticed Tsukune's shredded jacket "Tsukune, your back! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Tsukune responded with a smile "I was able to deflect the strike, it just knocked the wind out of me for a moment."

"Umm.. Tsukune?" Yukari said looking at the ground.

"What is it Yukari?" Tsukune asked thinking that she might be hurt somewhere.

"I love you!" Yukari screamed as she actually was able to tackle the older boy this time in her embrace. "Please let me join you and Moka in your intimacy!"

"Wh..what?!" Tsukune blurted out one the verge of a nose bleed.

"**Not going to happen!"** Inner Moka stated firmly bopping the perverted witch on the head.

"Owwie! Aww, come on." Yukari pleaded while rubbing the top of her head.

"We are just friends, we don't have a relationship like that." Tsukune responded before Moka could get upset. Tsukune's vision was blocked by Kurumu's sweater as she glomped onto his head "Yeah! He is my Destined One, so if he is going to be intimate with anyone, it is going to be me! Isn't that right Tsukune?"

'**Hahahaha, this just keeps getting better and better"** Inner Tsukune laughed.

"Will you just go away?' Tsukune thought in irritation

'**Not going to happen'**

'Damn'


	9. Chapter 9

"Man, time sure flies." Tsukune said aloud as he looked at the calendar on the desk in his dorm room. 'It seems like I just started here not too long ago, but two whole months have passed. I cannot believe that my birthday is just a few days away.' Tsukune thought as he prepared to start the day. He was surprised at how quickly he was able to get used to living at the school. At first seeing some of the other students in less than their human forms gave him pause, but now, it was just another daily occurrence. "Hey Toshiro, your horns are showing." He said in passing to a boy, possibly some kind of oni, which lived two doors down from him.

"Thanks Tsukune." Toshiro replied concentrating on his image.

Grabbing his bag, Tsukune headed for the exit hoping to get a few minutes alone with Moka. He was going to see what her plans were for the next weekend, and if she was available, He was going to invite her on a date. 'That would make for a good birthday, I hope she accepts.'

'**What about the other girls?'** Tsukune's inner voice spoke up.

'You again? What about them?' Tsukune sighed.

'**Do you really think you can get Moka alone for a date?'**

'Well, I am sure if I just explained things to the others they would understand' Tsukune thought naively

'**Phbt…ha ha ha ha… Yeah, let me know how that works for you'** Inner Tsukune laughed

'What do you mean by that?' Tsukune asked.

'**Well, you are about to get your chance to find out.' **Inner Tsukune announced.

Moka came out of the dorms thinking about the present she was going to be working on for Tsukune's birthday when she spotted him standing next to the path to the school. She noticed that he seemed to be deep in thought, but as she approached, he suddenly looked up at her. His look of concentration melted away and a bright smile took its place on his face. Moka felt her heart flutter when she saw that smile '_what is this feeling?'_ She was shocked _'there is no way I can develop feelings for him, father would kill him for being born as a human.'_ She felt a pang of disappointment at this thought. She knew that she liked Tsukune, but she would never be able to act on her feelings and that depressed her.

Tsukune saw the sad look on Moka's face and asked "What's the matter Moka?"

"Nothing, it's nothing really" She said trying her hardest to smile for him.

"It's okay Moka, I am here for you to talk to, I want to help." Tsukune offered.

Thinking quickly, Moka came up with the perfect excuse "I was just feeling a little down because I am not going to get to see you very much this week. I am helping Sensei Ishigami all week, she asked me to model for her." Moka hoped that was good enough for Tsukune.

"All week? I was hoping to that you would be available to spend the day with me on Saturday, after classes let out." Tsukune said crestfallen.

"I would like to, but I already agreed to assist Sensei Ishigami." Moka hated lying to Tsukune, yes she was working as a model, but it was in exchange for private lessons with the art teacher.

"I understand, I would not ask you to break your commitments, after all, a person's word is their bond." Tsukune said with a understanding smile.

Moka cringed slightly at his smile, she could tell he was disappointed, and she hoped he could make it up to him soon. "Tsukune…." Moka said with big puppy dog eyes. "Since I am going to be busy all week…." Moka looked at the ground and started poking her fingertips together "do you think I might be able to have maybe a taste of your blood?" Moka lifted her eyes to meet his in a pleading manner.

Sigh "sure Moka, you know I would do anything for you" Tsukune leaned his head to the side to allow Moka access to his neck. Her teeth were just about to break his skin when he heard his inner voice **'3…2…1…'**

"Tsukune!" His vision went dark as he was tackled out of Moka's grasp with his head firmly implanted between Kurumu's assets. "I am so glad I made it in time, she was just about to drain you again."

Tsukune felt something metallic in his hand and realized that he must have accidentally removed Moka's rosary when he was tackled. 'I wonder if Kurumu knows the position she is about to be in' Tsukune's thoughts were then interrupted by "Golden Washtub!" Tsukune could feel the impact of the tub on Kurumu's head since he was still under her.

Before Kurumu could react to the magic attack, a sudden wave of youki swept the area. Kurumu's head was jerked up as a now unsealed Moka grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled the succubus off Tsukune. **"You forget your place."** Moka stated.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to remember" Kurumu had tears in her eyes.

"**Be sure you do." **Moka dropped the poor girl before walking toward Tsukune **"now, where were we?" ** She bit Tsukune's neck a little harder than necessary out of irritation of being awakened like she was. **"Thank you Tsukune, refreshing as always."** Retrieving the cross from Tsukune, Moka excused herself **"I must be going now. I may not agree with my other self's decisions, but she did make a commitment and it would be in poor form to not honor it."**

"Moka, before you go, may I ask you something?" Tsukune knew he was asking for trouble, but was committed to his path.

"**What is it Tsukune?"** Moka raised an eyebrow.

"I was hoping that I could ask you to help me train my powers sometime, I want to be able to become stronger so I may be of more use." Tsukune requested.

Moka looked at him for a long moment before responding **"I think I may be able to help you, but realize that training will be very difficult and I will not allow slacking off."**

"Thank you Moka, until later then." Tsukune bowed.

Moka departed still unsealed for the school while the other girls ran over to embrace Tsukune. Yukari had known better than to approach an obviously irritated Inner Moka, so she had waited to glomp onto Tsukune "I can help you train to get stronger too!" Yukari announced.

"Why did you ask her to train you? I would be happy to help you." Kurumu pouted.

"He doesn't need your kind of training." Yukari said "Besides, he is saving himself for the night that he and Moka share a bed and I am going to join them." Yukari was starting to fantasize about being with her two favorite people.

"Like you have anything to offer him." Kurumu reached over and groped Yukari's flat chest "and I wasn't talking about that. I can fight too you know."

"Girls, please. I asked her because I would not want to hurt either of you." Tsukune tried to diffuse the situation. "Come on, we need to get going so we aren't late."

"Aww, but I just want to help." Yukari pouted.

"You are so sweet Tsukune, I knew that I was right about you being my Destined One." Kurumu said sweetly.

Moka went to the girls changing room before putting the seal back on. **'So, he wants to train with me, I am guessing that he is trying to spend more time with me and my other self. Smart of him to use training as an excuse.'**

'So are you going to help him?' Outer Moka asked as she entered the art room.

'**We'll see, he is still not worthy to be with us, but at least he doesn't presume to be so.'** Inner Moka stated.

"Oh good, you're here. I was hoping that you would not change your mind." The art teacher, Hitomi Ishigami said happily. "You are such a beauty, I cannot wait to capture you in stone."

"Thank you for giving me the extra painting lessons Sensei." Moka bowed.

"I want to get your opinion on some poses I think would be perfect for you, if you would please sit on the stool." Ishigami instructed.

Sitting in homeroom, Tsukune's mind began to wander 'What kind of modeling is Moka doing?'

'**Maybe nude modeling'** Inner Tsukune said conjuring a mental image of Moka taking off her clothes.

Tsukune instantly flushed bright red at the image. 'Stop that!' He told his inner self.

'**How about this instead'** he said bringing forth an image of Kurumu taking her clothes off.

Tsukune groaned as he laid his head on his arms. "Are you okay Mr. Aono?" Ms. Nekonome asked "you are looking rather flushed, perhaps you should go see the nurse."

"Thank you, I think I am alright to stay" Tsukune responded. Tsukune closed his eyes to calm himself down when the image of Yukari appeared "NO!" Tsukune yelled as he fell out of his seat.

'**Ha ha ha ha. That was great!' **Inner Tsukune laughed

Everybody was now looking at Tsukune on the floor "On second thought, I think I will go see the nurse now." Tsukune informed Ms. Nekonome.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea." Ms. Nekonome agreed.

Moka was able to catch up with the group at lunch. "Hi Tsukune!"

Tsukune, still embarrassed from homeroom had not even seen Moka approach. "Oh Hi Moka, how did art go?"

"It went well, Sensei Ishigami says that I am a natural." Moka said excitedly

"That's good, here are your notes from the morning classes." Tsukune handed Moka a notebook.

"Thank you Tsukune, how did classes go?" Moka asked.

" were " Tsukune stuttered

"Tsukune had to go to the nurses office during homeroom, he was really red and was acting strangely." Kurumu told Moka.

"Really? What happened?" Moka asked with concern

"It was nothing, I just needed some rest to clear my mind." Tsukune didn't want to mention what was on his mind.

"Well…as long as you are alright I guess. I have another session with Sensei Ishigami this afternoon after classes, so I will not be able to make it to club today." Moka told the group.

Before heading to club, Tsukune decided to look in on Moka and give her the notes he had taken for her while she was modeling for the art classes. _'Hmm..She isn't in her yet.'_ Tsukune was just about to leave when he heard the sound of a girl crying. _'I didn't see anyone in here, it sounds like it is coming from the closet' _Opening the closet door, he found a statue of a very attractive young woman. There was something strange about the statue though, it looked like it was crying. _ 'What a weird school, although I cannot say I am surprised that they have statues that can cry here.'_

"Tsukune! What are you doing here?!" Moka cried out when she entered the room. "Y..you can't be here, it would be too embarrassing." Moka blushed pushing Tsukune out the door.

"I was just wanting to drop off your class notes. I guess I will see you later then." Tsukune said to the now closed door.

"We have a major mystery on our hands here" Gin opened the newspaper club's meeting "there have been a rash of disappearances around the school." Gin handed out a page of pictures, all of them attractive females. "These girls have been reported missing. We must find out what is happening to the beautiful girls here at the school. If we can locate them, it could make them infinitely grateful to me." Gin was lost in his fantasy of being surrounded by the missing girls, showering him with kisses and promises of further demonstrations of appreciation.

"So, that is the only reason you want to find these girls? Like they would ever be grateful to a perverted mutt like you." Kurumu stated while Tsukune looked at the page of missing girls. **'they all look like they could be models.'**

'_That looks like the statue of the girl in the art room closet. If this is one ..of the..missing girls..Oh Shit, Moka!'_ Tsukune leapt to his feet knocking over his chair and bolted out the door.

"What the hell got into him?" Gin wondered aloud as Kurumu and Yukari looked at each other for a moment before nodding and taking off after Tsukune.

"Something in one of those pictures set him off" Kurumu told Yukari as they chased after the running boy.

"He figured something out, and it must have something to do with Moka." Yukari agreed.

"Unfortunately, it appears that this is going to have to be our last session." Ishigami said as she walked up behind Moka. "Your little boyfriend there discovered my secret and now I have to move up my timetable."

"What do you mean by that, Sensei?" Moka was confused.

"You see, I am a collector of sorts. I love to capture life as art." Ishigami explained as she led Moka into a studio that she had never been in bofore. When the lights were turned on, Moka saw that the room was full of statues of beautiful young women, all of whom appeared to be crying and in despair. "This is my private collection, and I have just the perfect place for you, my beauty." Ishigami turned to Moka and removed the bandana from her head revealing that her hair was actually tendrils of snakes.

Moka screamed out in panic as several of the snakes bit into her arms and legs. Anywhere the snakes bit started to turn to stone. 'Tsukune save me please.' Moka pleaded in her mind.

"Moka!" Tsukune charged in and after he took in the situation he summoned his armor.

"So, you want to be a part of my collection as well boy." Ishigami will her snakes to attack Tsukune as well.

'What the hell is this? I'm turning to stone' Tsukune had several snake tendrils attached to his arm.

'**So, you think that you can petrify me? Let's see how you like this.' **Inner Tsukune said as purple smoke leaked out of the puncture marks left by the snakes' fangs. The tendrils jerked back and started to spasm wildly.

"What did you do to my babies?!" Ishigami cried out from the pain being transmitted back to her from the snakes. The snakes then began to wither and die, the decay was traveling up their bodies toward Ishigami. Grabbing a fettling knife, Ishigami cut off those tendrils before she could become infected by whatever had killed her snakes. "What the hell are you?!" Ishigami screamed at Tsukune.

'What was that?' Tsukune asked his other self.

'**Something you do not need to about.' **Inner Tsukune replied.

'But.." Tsukune started

'**I said no! You are not ready to handle it.' **Inner Tsukune interrupted.

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed bringing Tsukune back to the here and now. Rushing to her side, Tsukune reached for Moka's Rosario, and pulled it off with a soft clink just as Ishigami threw a pottery wheel at him.

"Ha ha ha ha, you are too late, she is mine! After I finish with her, I will deal with you for harming my precious hair." Ishigami said to the now unconscious Tsukune. Her attention was quickly brought back to the vampire in her grasp when a sudden wave of youki washed over her. "What trickery is this? Where did all this power come from?" Ishigami panicked as she tried to hurry the petrification process, but Inner Moka's youki pressure was too strong. One by one, Ishigami's snakes began to explode from the pressure, causing Ishigami to cry out in pain.

"**So, you think that you can just claim me like that, make me into some piece of property? I belong to no one"** Inner Moka was fuming. Swinging her petrified leg in a wide arc, Moka kicked Ishigami in the side of her head, rocketing the art teacher through the wall of her studio. **"So, would you consider that art in motion? Know your place."**

"**Tsukune, you rushed into a den of snakes for me, and for that I thank you. You are certainly becoming more interesting." **Inner Moka said looking down at the unconscious for of the boy on the floor.

Tsukune found himself back in that room that had the mirror, but the mirror was absent. In its place was a formal sitting room with two short couches and a low table inform of a fireplace. Tsukune was looking around confused when his inner voice said **"What? I had to make the place more livable, I am going to be here for a while after all."**

"We are inside my head right?" Tsukune asked.

"**This is all just a figment of your imagination. You really need to learn how to dodge when something is thrown at you." **Inner Tsukune joked.

"You know, I have been thinking about something. What should I call you? I mean do you have a name?" Tsukune asked.

'**sigh' "Remember what I told you before, I am a manifestation of your awakening powers, so I am you. As for how to address me, how many other voices are in your head that you need to single me out?" **Inner Tsukune quipped.

"Well..umm..Okay, point taken" Tsukune conceded. "Why will you not tell me about what you did earlier to Sensei Ishigami?"

"**It is something like a self-defense mechanism only for extreme cases. You are not ready yet to control this power. What do you think would happen in you accidentally used that power, say, when your vampire friend decided to take a little sip of your blood? **Inner Tsukune asked seriously.

Tsukune paled at that thought. "O..okay, I will not ask about it again."

"**Good, now then, I think it is about time for you to wake up."**

Tsukune groaned as he opened his eyes. He was looking up at the textured while ceiling of the infirmary yet again. "Anyone catch the plate of that bus that hit me?" Tsukune asked as he touched the bandage that was wrapped around his head.

"Tsukune!" Three female voices called out as he began to sit up. Kurumu and Moka each grabbed a shoulder and laid him back down. "The doctor said that you were concussed, so you need to take it easy for a little while." Yukari informed him.

"How long have I been out?" Tsukune asked.

"A couple of days now. Today is Sunday." Moka informed him.

"Damn, I slept through my birthday." Tsukune muttered

"That's right, yesterday was your birthday." Kurumu said grabbing a package off the floor. "Here you go, this is from me."

Tsukune opened the box and examined the contents. It held a nice silk tie a bundle of cookies and a coupon book. Flipping through the booklet, his face started to heat up at the love coupons it contained. **'Not bad, I think she has something there'** Inner Tsukune commented.

'Stay out of this' Tsukune told his other self.

"This one is from me!" squealed Yukari excitedly handing him another box. In it was a set of nice pajamas, and to Tsukune's horror, a picture of Yukari in a negligee. _'I am going to be arrested for having child porn!' _Tsukune panicked.

"Umm, Tsukune…This is my present for you… I hope you like it." Moka said nervously as she unveiled a painting. "I made this from the description that I got from Ura about your fighting form. Wh..what do you think?" Moka really hoped that Tsukune liked the painting.

'**Wow, she is good." **Inner Tsukune said as he formed a likeness to it above the fireplace in his corner of Tsukune's mind.

"Moka, I don't know what to say. It looks amazing." Tsukune was looking at a painting of his inner self with the hood of the cloak pulled back and a large scythe in his hand. "Only thing is, I don't have a scythe like that."

'**You will one day, you just have to find how to summon it.'**


End file.
